I'm Still Here
by Hiroko Randall
Summary: Guess who's back! Derek lives in Cali and when Edwin comes to visit his whole world is turned upsidedown. Some Derek/OC and Derwin of course.


**I'm Still Here**

**Author's Note: This is the long awaited sequel to "I Was There", if you haven't read it already then I suggest you do or you'll be confused. I want to thank everyone who supported me in the making of this. Emeralden Rapley(Always a great supporter), Monikou, Khlover, and phantompokemontrainergirl. Also I should warn you that there's a little surprise twist(muhahahahahaha. Sorry that was the evil plot bunny coming through).**

Edwin threw his suitcase onto his and Tracy's bed where she was currently reading, causing her to look up.

"What are you doing?" she asked, annoyed that she had been interrupted.

"I'm packing my things so I can go to San Jose." he replied, emotionlessly.

"As in California?" She asked, and he nodded silently. "Why would you want to go there?"

"Because that's where my brother is." he said. _'He's not just your brother.'_ his mind told him.

"I thought you didn't know where your brother ended up. Did you lie to me Edwin Venturi!?"

"Calm down! I didn't lie to you!" he yelled back. "I just found out where he is. Casey told me, after a lot of prodding." he said, answering her unasked question of how he knew.

"Oh. Well, I thought I made it clear that I didn't like you talking to her. She's not good for our relationship. She sticks her nose in our business a little too much for my liking." she said, sounding a little too snobby for Edwin's liking.

"She's not trying to hurt us, she sticks her nose in everyone's business." he said. _'No, she's just trying to protect Derek from YOU!'_ his mind screamed. He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on.

"Well, I don't like her. And I don't think you should go to California either. Your brother probably doesn't want to see you anyway. You said that you two had a big fight." she said. He knew she would pry but he really wasn't prepared for that question.

"That's none of your business." he said, panicked.

"Why! Because you have feelings for Derek that you shouldn't?" she said, getting to the point.

Edwin sat there shocked, his wife had no reason to suspect anything. She sat down next to him and smiled like the day they met, that impish smile that reminded him so much of Derek.

"Don't look so panicked. I'm not really all that proud to say that I talked to Casey too."

"You hypocrite! You lecture me about things that you do to!" he said.

"It was at our wedding so it didn't count! Anyway, she told me that you and Derek were closer than normal brothers should be. She said that when you were a teenager Derek was the one you lost your virginity to."

_**Flashback:**_

_I went into Derek's room, it took all the courage I had but I did it. I had planned on asking him to show me what to do when it came time to have sex. But it turned into something entirely different. Derek sat next to me and when I felt his body heat I immediately moved a little bit closer._

"_Derek, how did you know what your sexual preference was?" I asked, blushing but looking into his eyes all the same. Derek was shocked into silence for a moment._

"_I experimented until I found the right one. Why?" he asked, shifting uncomfortably._

"_Because I…" _'Come on Edwin! Don't chicken out now!'_ my mind screamed at me. "I can't figure mine out. Can you help me?" I asked._

_He caught onto my plan because I could see a light sheen of lust cover his already dark eyes._

"_You didn't come in here to get help with your homework. Did you?" he asked, huskily. I shook my head in the negative. "Are you positively sure you want this?" I nodded in the positive. I moved closer and without hesitation he pressed his lips to mine, I gasped as a bolt of lust that I hadn't felt before shot through my spine and Derek took the chance to slip his tongue into my mouth. I moaned at the feeling and began to chase Derek's tongue into his own mouth and as we kissed he pulled me closer and I heard him groan as our hips met. He pulled at my bottom lip as I began to roll my hips and just before he pulled back to latch onto my neck, I saw his eyes and gasped. There was love there, tinged with lust and I felt a sudden flutter of emotion in my chest._

_**End of flashback:**_

I came out of my reverie when I heard Tracy call my name.

"Huh?" I asked, distractedly.

"She also told me about the fight that you two got into before you walked down the isle." she said.

I winced as I began to remember.

_**Flashback:**_

_Derek burst into the dressing room._

"_Why are you getting married? I thought we agreed that we would have a life together alone!" he yelled, I could tell he was hurt._

"_I'm getting married to her because she can give me children, you can't. You're the one who agreed to that stupid promise. I love you Derek, but I don't love you enough to be with you."_ 'Way to go Edwin! Put a gun to his head while you're at it!'_ I knew I had made things worse but that didn't stop me._

"_Edwin, please don't do this. I love you, please let me be the one to make you happy." he said, grabbing my hands and getting onto his knees._

"_No! Damn it Derek, stop being an idiot and get out of my fucking dressing room!"_

_He sighed and I made the mistake of looking at him, he looked broken and his eyes were dead._

_**End of flashback:**_

"Oh Derek, what did I do?" I asked myself, resisting the urge to run all the way to California.


End file.
